How Can I Help?
So, you've joined the Pikmin Wiki, and you want to help out with it. But, there's a problem! You don't know what needs to get done! You could ask an admin, but they're so big and scary that you don't want to ask them! Luckily, there's the page known as "How Can I Help?", a page dedicated to what needs to made done, in a simple and easy to read fashion. Note: If you are looking for help on how to edit, click Keep in mind, this is used for our far older pages, which use HTML. Stubs A stub is a page that has very little information and can be identified by a "Stub Template", located at either the top or the bottom of the page: To help with a stub, you can add more information, update existing pictures, provide links, add categories, etc. Here is a link to the navigation of pages that are listed as stubs: http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=stub&fulltext=Search&ab=45 At the same time, if the page has enough info, you can remove the Stub template from the page! Updating Old Pictures Many of our current pictures, specifically those of ship parts, treasures and enemies, are old and low quality and need to be updated. Before you go and say "I can do that right now!", wait a second. We have a few rules/guidelines about how pictures are to be taken and formatted. #We recommend the use of a computer-based emulator and screen capture application, to acquire photos. You can use a video capture device for native console output. In the case of Pikmin 3, Miiverse's picture-taking and uploading system is much simpler, as you simply visit the Miiverse at http://miiverse.nintendo.net. #Assign descriptive text to the images' filenames, descriptions, and captions. If you are uploading a picture of a wollywog, name it "Wollywog_White", not "dfniow4u5wjgfjg". It's much easier to find when searching for images. In the case of multiple pictures, name them "Wollywog_White_2" #If a current image is good, it is unnecessary to replace it. If you believe that the image is already good, don't upload another version. We don't need duplicate images on the wiki. #Upload images as PNG files. We do not mind them as JPEG files, but PNG fits in with the system of Wikia. #Try taking pictures of creatures and objects where they are originally found. For example, take a picture of a breadbug in its native habitat of the Forest Navel. For treasures in Pikmin 2, take a picture where they are found. If they are found underground, do the following: *First, fly your ship over the location of the cave where the treasure is found. *Then, access the Treasure Hoard. *Locate the treasure in the hoard. *Zoom in on the treasure. *Take the picture once it is midday in the treasure screen. (i.e. there is no glare, and the area isn't dark.) Follow these above rules and everything will be fine! The above also can apply to enemies found only underground (i.e. Bumbling Snitchbugs, Pileated Snagrets). Link to the Treasure Hoard: http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_Hoard Link to Ship Parts: http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ship_parts Link to Piklopedia: http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Piklopedia#Other Missing Images Some pages may have plenty of information, but some have no images at all, or are missing images. The following template will notify you of pages like this. Adding images to these pages will be a great help! Link to Pages Needing Images: http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_that_need_images Clean Up Existing Pages Another way to help the wiki is to clean up information we already had. This includes these: changing how things are organized; removing articles from categories; fixing spelling errors, grammar, and typos; and adding or removing pictures from galleries. Even if it's little, it still helps. Fixing Broken Links Links, in wiki terms, are text highlighted in Green, that when clicked, redirect the user to a different page. Broken Links are red text, which means that their target page no longer exists. If possible, please change the link to a new page. Many times, the attempted target name is misspelled, so check your spelling before adding a link to another page. This is a Working Link This is a Broken Link Guide Books One large project is to upload the official strategy guides for Pikmin and Pikmin 2. We would also like Pikmin 3, but that may have to wait a few years so we don't encounter any issues with Nintendo. Update Videos Here is the Pikmin Wiki Youtube Channel. https://www.youtube.com/user/ThePikminWiki/videos We have a few informational videos on it, but we would like to add more guides and more music to the channel. In doing so, we can replace older videos of our (such as old 2005 Pikmin 2 glitch videos) to more updated videos. OSTs We would like to get the official Soundtracks for Pikmin and Pikmin 2 and upload them to the wiki. We can also get the ones for Pikmin 3, but there are copyright issues from Nintendo. If anyone would like to help, please contact an admin. ''Pikmin 3 Information Quite a few of our ''Pikmin 3 pages are either missing templates, pictures, or overall information. We need to gather as much information as we can and upload it. ☀ DLC Information DLC has become a part of the Pikmin franchise, and our information on them is a bit sub-par. Pictures, information, and templates are all things we need for these DLC pages. ''Pikmin 3'' Ship Logs There are very few English ship logs for Pikmin 3's Ship Logs, so please help us out. Most are pretty easy, as previous ship logs are stored in the game so you can see them at any time. If you don't have the game and don't mind being spoiled about the plot, you can even search up a day on YouTube and copy the text. This is very easy to do, and it is very surprising that it is not yet complete. However, please make sure that if you are playing the PAL or NTSC version you put it in the correct area. ''Pikmin 3'' Strategy Guide Information We need the information about enemies from Pikmin 3. The only Pikmin 3 Official Guides That contain this desired information are the Japanese version.